1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a router apparatus, and more particularly to a router apparatus in which a guide rail is formed to moving a router bit or a plurality of panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plurality of printed circuit boards are fixed to one panel in order to simplify of the printed circuit boards and to quickly perform an automated process. After a process comprising several steps, a routing process is performed in order to separate an individual printed circuit board from a panel to which a plurality of printed circuit boards are fixed.
Methods for separating printed circuit boards from a panel may include, e.g., a shearing method, a routing method, a break-away method of routed tabs, a scoring method, a perforation method, various punching methods, die technology, etc.
In the situation of using a routing method, a plurality of panels may be stacked and cut at the same time in order to improve productivity.
However, in a situation where a cutting process is performed on the stacked panels by using a router apparatus, an area and length of the printed circuit boards in contact with a router bit may increase. Since the router bit is not stably fixed during the cutting process, there exists a problem of reduced cutting accuracy.